UKIUKIpartynight
by Lyrical Musicbox
Summary: An OOC and slightly AU fic. An age old traditon on the ship, changed a little bit by Milfie, seeks to annoy the hell out of Kuromie and Mint, and... start their love? KurxMin MilxTak VanxLes onesided ShixMin onesided ChixLes. 100 percent insane.
1. Charming Deception Night

**UKIUKIpartynight**

**By: Mashimaro Neko**

A/N: THIS IS THE BEST FIC EVAR. (not really) And you know what? It starts out normal. But don't let that fool you. It's insane. It's hyper. Mint, Kuromie, Prince Shiva, Vanilla, and Milfie are COMPLETELY OOC (ok Vanilla isn't too ooc, just more violent...and Takuto is more perverted s>than usual /s> :D...). Mint's age has changed. Chitose is called Cheeto-rin/Cheetos (?) by Milfie. There is no battling and everything is completely messed up. This basically is insane and hyper and makes no logical sense in terms of time. It's based off a roleplay me and a friend of mine did a long time ago that randomly begun after I read her Galaxy Angel books and got really hyper from sugar and pop/soda…Mint was her correct age (she CAN'T be sixteen. There's no way. She looks ten.)…and Mint and Prince Shiva liked eachother! Then we did another that was very similar but Kuromie and Mint! Slightly changed for this story but it's still insane! Pairings (so far): KuromiexMint, MilfiexTakuto, one sided ShivaxMint, one sided ChitosexLester (Chitose having a crush on Lester...) and the strangest, LesterxVanilla? Any information like official ages may be wrong, I don't own the books, my friend does and I usually can't check. I've only read GA, not GA Bbeta (and I haven't seen the anime either, yet..) so who knows what might be fucked up! OH YES, I forgot to say Mint is 12 and Kuromie is 13 for the purpose of this fic. ENJOY THE INSANITY!

A/N2: This chapter appears to be very long. Oo It's 9 Mircosoft Word Pages.

A/N3: I wrote all of this chapter when I was supposed to be asleep 2 months ago. It's not good writing but it'll get better as it goes on, honest.

**PARTY 1 ** Charm Deception Night and…First Kiss?

Music: "Happy! Smile! Hello!" (DiGiCharat Panyo Panyo Opening Theme)

"Milfie-san!" Mint called out, trying to get her pink-haired friend's attention, who was currently clumsily mixing up a huge bowl of batter. Milfie looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?" she said. "Isn't Forte-san's birthday soon?" Mint said, holding up a mini calendar she usually kept on her desk, her fluffy ears flapping.

"Yup!" she said, pointing to the bowl's contents with a smile. "This is going to be the batter for the cakes!" Mint looked in at it. There was tons of batter in there. Then her ears stopped flapping and shot straight up as a reaction to her getting an idea. "Can I help?" she said, her ears now flapping in overdrive. Milfie handed over a spoon with a smile. Mint jumped for joy and stirred it quickly, singing a hyper tune quietly.

They continued mixing for quite a while in near silence, Mint still softly singing to herself. She was still singing when they stopped. "Waka laka's a thing to play forever--oh! Milfie-san, are we done now?" she said, seeing the older girl had stopped stirring. Milfie shook her head. "Not really. I'm going to put in the charm." She said, holding a small wooden box. Inside, Mint knew there were 5 beaten-up colored gem charms, each representing one of the angels. Milfie's was pink, Vanilla's was light-green, Ranpha's was red, Forte's was dark purple, and the last one was blue, for Mint. Milfie sat the box down and took out the dark purple one and dropped it in the mix. Mint looked at it as it sank for a bit, then started to mix and sing again, eyes closed in a daydreaming state. She never noticed a thing when Milfie sneakily and silently took out the pink and blue charms from the others and dropped them in the mix before returning the box to it's proper place. Then she started mixing with Mint again, her eyes too closed, but not thinking the same things as Mint, but of the "surprise" waiting for them tomorrow at Forte's party.

"It's done!" Mint said gleefully, nearly falling over in exhaustion. The mix was finally all stirred. Milfie smiled at her friend, hiding her evil plans. "Good job Mint-chan! I have to fill all the smaller cake pans now." She said, making Mint's ears shoot up and her gold eyes widen as her body fell over. "No mooooore!" Mint groaned in pretest, nursing her sore arms. Milfie giggled. "I'll finish it myself, don't worry. You go rest." Mint nodded and crawled out of the room and in direction of her room.

As soon as Milfie was sure Mint was out of earshot, she broke down into an evil giggle fit. "Oh Mint, you are so easy to fool!" She said, and started pouring the batter into the pans carefully, looking carefully for any flashes of color. She saw pink, her own, go into one. She filled up the rest of this pan and then dropped a dot of pink food coloring on the top of it, what would be the bottom of the cake. She giggled lightly at her genius then continued. She saw a flash of blue, Mint's. Filling it up like how she did hers, she then put a drop of blue food coloring on the would-be bottom. She giggled harder. Then she filled in the rest of the pans. The last charm fell in, but she didn't mark it. That, she thought, will be luck of the draw. _My luck. _Smiling, she put the two with the food coloring in, and turned it on. Setting the timer to 45 minutes, then looking at all the cakes that had to be baked two at a time, she realized that this would be a long, long day.

Mint stumbled into the whale room and sat on the beach, her eyes dizzy swirls. "gwaaaaah….owwie ouch ouch. My arms hurt…" she said to herself, looking at the fake sun. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. If only it was real…

"Hello Mint-chan." Said a familiar voice from above her. Mint's eyes shot open as her ears shot back and she saw the voice's owner, the ship's whale-sitter and Mint's childhood friend, Kuromie. "Oh, hey Kuromie-kun." Mint said, looking at him while nursing her sore arms. "What's wrong with you?" he said, pointing to her arms. She sighed. "I got suckered into helping Milfie-san make cakes for Forte-san's party. " she said lightly, with a sweatdrop. Kuromie broke into loud laughter. "AHAHA! How did you fall for that?" "I didn't think I'd be that hard to just help her stir!" "Isn't it obvious? There's TONS of batter there!" "I know..."

Eventually tired of her friend's teasing, she stood up. "I'm going to go to do something or another. See ya, Kuromie-kun!" She said, and with a yawn, left the whale room and headed to her room. Kuromie waved goodbye then sat down and sighed.

A bush rustled. Kuromie sighed again. "Hello Prince Shiva." He said. The bush's rustle seemed surprised. Prince Shiva popped out of the bushes, looking ultimately defeated. "How'd you know I was there?" "Simple. You do that all the time when I talk to Mint." Shiva blushed. "I-I was just watching you guys! ….still! KUROMIE!" he said, attacking his elder with an attempted but missed choke. "Why didn't you invite me into the conversation with sweet Mint-san!" Kuromie sweatdropped. " First, you where hiding in the bushes. Second, she didn't know you were there. If you just came out of the bushes, she'd assume you a pervert or peeping tom. Believe me", he said, sweatdropping again, " I would know." The prince blinked. "You sound like you've been through it before, Kuromie." Kuromie sweatdropped yet again, this time with a slight blush the 10-year-old (luckily) didn't notice. "Maybe…"

_The Next Day…_The ball room was adorned with fancy (or at least they pretended to be fancy) dark purple curtains and banners, and some, erm, interesting ice sculptures of random things that Milfie and Takuto (mostly Takuto, it seems) thought represented Forte. (I won't go into detail...) However, none of the guests seemed to notice, except the younger ones…those "younger ones" being Mint and Kuromie. (Shiva didn't know what they were. That's a good thing.)

"These sculptures are really scary…" Mint said quietly to herself as she stood against the wall in her flowy party dress. She seemed rather meek and small compared to the many adults and older teenagers in the room, especially since she was looking quite scared and disturbed (due to the sculptures).

"Mint-san!" someone called. Mint's ears perked up as her golden eyes looked around to see Prince Shiva waving as a gesture to tell her to come. Kuromie stood behind him, giving the sculptures a weird look. (A/N: not perverted, not like he likes them, but that "WTF/eyeroll/who the fuck made this shit"-sorta look) Mint smiled and ran over. Now she wasn't alone, thank goodness…

"Hello Shiva-chama!" Mint said with a bow. "Hey Kuromie-kun!" Prince Shiva giggled nervously. "H-hi Mint-san! You don't have t-to call me 'Shiva-chama' you k-know, I'd a-actually like it better if y-you called me Shiva-kun…" He said, stuttering a bit. He chatted with the older girl quite a bit nowadays, but he was still a bit nervous around her… "Er, are you sure? …but I guess if you want I'll call you that…" Mint said, a little hesitant. She wanted to be polite, but if he insisted…

"Yo Mint-chan." Kuromie finally responded, tapping the younger girl on the back from behind. Mint spun around. "Oh, hi Kuromie-kun!" She said, cheerful as normal. "These sculptures sure are disgusting, aren't they?" Kuromie smiled. "Sure are. I wonder who made them." "Takuto-san told me yesterday that him and Milfiulle-san made them." The prince chimed in. Mint and Kuromie sweatdropped. "Makes sense then…" Mint said darkly. Kuromie nodded darkly in agreement. Prince Shiva looked at them cluelessly, blinking. "I-It's nothing! It's nothing!" Mint said, sweatdropping and waving her hands in front of her.

"MINTY-CHAN!" a female voice yelled as the blue-haired was suddenly glomped from behind. "Takeyto-chan tolds me to tellz ya ta getz on teht there stagey, su!" Mint sweadropped. "Is this Forte or Milfie?" she asked, trying to keep herself from falling. "It's Milfie-Wilfie suuuu!" The girl said. They all sweatdropped (except the intoxicated pink-haired angel.) "I asked-ed Cheetos to come ask yuz to gret up thre but she gotz diztracted talksing to Lester-Wester, suuu!" Milfie said, still glomping the blue-haired girl. "Milfulle-san, did you take something you shouldn't have?" Prince Shiva asked gently, "Or forget to take something you should have?" Kuromie said under his breath. Mint giggled. "Nyuuur, Takeyto-chan and meh just had a few dwinks and then we--" Miflie started, only to be cut off by Mint. "We get it! We get it! No further!" she said frantically, then proceeded to fall over. After crawling out from underneth her drunk friend, she stood up and replied. "I need to do the charms speech-y thing, right?" Miflie nodded. "Yup-yup-yuppers!" "Ok then, I'll go! Bye Kuromie-kun, Shiva-kun!" She said, waving at them before skipping off the stage. The two boys waved too, and Milfie proceeded to stumble off to get near the cake table. Once there and out of sight, she stood up straight. "Kaysies. Gotzta focus if the plan'z gonna work suu." An evil grin came to her face, the same one that was on her face when she filled the cake pans. This would be fun.

After Mint and Milfie had left Shiva and Kuromie, there was some silence. "That..." The prince started. "That.. that was HEAVEN!" he said, looking up at Kuromie with sparkly eyes. "Huh?" Kuromie said, confused. "Mint-san called me Shiva-kun! It sounded like we were a couple! Did it sound like that to you?" Shiva said, obviously on another planet. "Uh, to be honest, no." Kuromie replied bluntly. "You really think so, Kuromie? ME TOO!" He said giving the older boy a hug. He didn't seem to be listening. "Whaaaatever."

"May I have your attention please!" Mint said loudly into the microphone. Most people turned their heads. (Some were too busy either stuffing their face with refreshments or kissing.) "Next we will do the traditional charm-in-cake thingy!" Some of the previously occupied people looked up when she said "thingy.  
Mint sweatdropped and added," for lack of a better word." "An-y-way. The tradition is that a charm is mixed in with the cake batter, and then the cakes are poured into separate trays. Only one has the charm." Mint said, holding up the number 1 with her fingers. "And then, the cakes are put out on plates and everyone gets o eat one. Whoever gets the charm gets a kiss from the angel it represents! Pink being Milfie, Blue being me, Red being Ranpha, Light-green being Vanilla, dark-purple being Forte, and we haven't got one for Chitose yet since she's new. Dark-purple was put in this time, it being Forte's birthday and she didn't elect anyone else to have their charm in." Mint giggled. "But you guys knew that all already, right?" There were agreeing mumbles from the crowd. "You may get your cakes now! Only one right now, you can get another later if you want, we'll bring out other batch once this one's gone. And this batch's the one with the charm in it!" she finished, with a wink. The table was being bombarded. "AFTER THIS IS KARAOKE!" she yelled into the microphone so everyone could hear above all the talking. Mint put the microphone back and sat on the edge of the stage, waiting for the second batch, as she really didn't need or want a kiss from Forte...

Somehow Milfie had managed to find a way to set apart two of the cakes-- the two she really wanted to hand out-- so no one would pick them up. Waiting for the crowd to die down, she took the two cakes and went over to Kuromie, who still had Shiva clinging onto his arm and raving about Mint and how she called him Shiva-kun. "Shiva-chama," Milfie said. "If by any chance you want to talk to Mint, she's sitting on the edge of the stage." "Really? Thanks a lot Milfulle-san!" he said excitedly and let go of Kuromie's arm to try to make it over to Mint through the disturbing statues and hoards of people. Kuromie sighed in relief. "Thanks, Milfie-san." He said. "No problem!" she said cheerfully, then held out one of her cakes to him. "Want some cake?" Kuromie shook his head. "I don't really want to kiss Forte-san." Milfie giggled. "I'm the one that made the cakes, and I can tell you this one does not have Forte's charm in it. Try it, it's really good!" she gave him the plate and walked off to go find Takuto.

Mint sat impatiently on the stage. She wished people would hurry up and find the charm so she could get some damn cake... She jumped off and decided to go talk to Kuromie and Prince Shiva. It wouldn't be so boring. Shortly after Milfie left, Mint arrived. "Hiya Kuromie-kun!" she said cheerfully. "I see you got some cake! Trying to kiss Forte-san, ya pervert?" Kuromie sweatdropped. "Not really. Milfie-san forced it apon me. She assured me it didn't have Forte's charm in it, but I'm not too sure..." Mint giggled. "It's safe then. She wouldn't do that to you." Kuromie looked at Mint funny. "What does that mean?" "I mean, there are two reasons." Mint said, her fingers holding up the number two and her ears flapping a bit. "1-- It's no fun to force YOU to kiss Forte-san in her eyes. She doesn't particularly want to torture you, and it wouldn't really torture Forte too much as she's too drunk to care right now. 2--" she started, then she whispered in his ear, "She seems to think you have a secret admirer." Then out loud, she continued. "She told me she really wants to get you two together, but she won't tell me who that is..." she said, looking a little bit sad at the last part. "Now don't tell her I said that or we're both dead, she'll kill me and I'll kill YOU." Kuromie smiled. "My lips are sealed. Still, how does the last part fit in?" Mint giggled. "You're dense, Kuromie-kun! That person would probably feel real sad if you kissed Forte-san, right? So Milfie's preventing it." A pause. "You might want to eat the cake before the icing soaks in and makes it icky, they're actually pretty good ya know." Kuromie nodded cheerfully. "Ok!"

About ten bites later..."Ow!" Kuromie exclaimed. Mint blinked. "What happened, Kuromie-kun?" "I just bit something hard!" Mint's eyes widened and her ears shot up. "Y-you mean?" Kuromie looked at the cake darkly. "Maybe..." He spit the current mouthful out onto the plate. Mint shuddered. "That looks gross." Kuromie rolled his eyes. "Shut up Mint-chan...do you have a toothpick?" Rummaging through her pockets, Mint managed to pull out a beat-up toothpick. "Here ya go." Kuromie picked apart the bite of cake now on his glass plate, until he fit something hard, clearing it off, a shocked look came on his face. "What is it Kuromie-kun?" Mint asked, trying to see the item. "Well..." Kuromie started, still shocked.

"It is a charm..." he admitted.

"So much for it not having Forte's charm in it."

"It's not Forte's charm."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Mint said loudly, attracting some weird looks.

"It's yours."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Mint screamed, and fell over. Milfie came up from behind Mint. "Hiya Kuromie! Did you get a charm?" Mint jumped up. "Milfie-saaaaaan! W-why?" she said, teary-eyed. Milfie giggled. "Ooops! Did I forget to see that I decided to put our charms in along with Forte's?" she said with very obviously mocked innocence. "Whhhhyyy?" Mint said, her teary eyes becoming bigger and teary-er by the second. "Because," Milfie whispered into the 12-year-old's fluffy ear with a big grin. "You're Kuromie-kun's secret admirer, right?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?" Mint said loudly, blushing. "Where'd you get that idea!" Milfie giggled. "Now you're blushing! It must be true!" Mint blushed even harder. "That doesn't mean anything! I bet if I suddenly told you that you must be Lester's secret admirer, you'd blush!" "No I wouldn't, because I'm beeeeeping Takuto!" Kuromie and Mint sweatdropped in unison. "Was that really nesscary?" They yelled at the same time, then noticed eachother and shut up rather quickly.

"...You don't count! Let's try Vanilla-san and see if she blushes! If she does, it has nothing to do with--" Mint started, but was cut off by Milfie whispering in her ear again. "WHAAAAT? SHE DOES? ...Chitose-san then!" Milfie giggled. "You mean Cheeto-rin(patent pending), and..." Then another whisper. "Whaaaaat? Her toooooo? I had no idea he was _that _popular..." Mint said, trailing off.

"Fine, Ranpha-san then! I know for sure she doesn't! RANPHA-SAN!" "Huh?" Ranpha said, turning around. "What is it Mint-chan?" Mint whispered in the older girl's ear. "Fake-blush and say "no way, I would never like Lester"(or something like that)real tough okay? I'm trying to prove something to Milfie-san." Ranpha gave a barely noticeable nod and blushed. "No way would I ever like him!" she said defiantly. Mint winked, a sign to say it was perfect and thanks. Ranpha winked back, a "your welcome." Mint spun around. "See Milfie! Ranpha blushed and it's obvious she hates Lester!" "Are you she's not beeeeeeeping him to?" Milfie asked lightly as a well-aimed vase nearly hit her in the head (courtesy of Ranpha.)

"Anyway... that doesn't change anything, Mint-chan! You still have to kiss him!" Milfie said, still very cheerful.

"Nononono!" Mint protested.

"Takuto got mine, and I kissed him!"

"You kiss him all the time!"

"Exactly my point!"

"…?"

"Just go along with it, it helps the plot."

"What plot?"

"Nothing…"

Somewhere in the distance, the fourth wall crumbles.

"Still, I can't! Don't you remember the age limit? Until I'm 13, it's just a hug! H-U-G!"

"They changed that to 12 a week after your birthday, remember? Something about someone saying that 12 was almost 13 and that it should be lowered…."

Silence.

"That was you that said that, wasn't it Milfie-san." Mint said darkly.

"Sure was!" Milfie quppied cheerfully.

"I hate youuuuuuu…"

"We all do, Minty-chan. Now K-I-S-S-U!"

"I-I-E!"

"H-A-I!"

"I said, I-I-E!"

"Why are you so stubborn Minty-chan?"

"Why… is your mom… so… fat…?" She sounded hesitant.

"Now you're just stalling."

"Maybe…" Mint said with faked innocence.

"I'll force you to!" Milfie said, her eyes suddenly stars. Mint started to back up, only to run into Takuto, who was giving her and Kuromie (who was now panicing about this next to Mint) the same look as Milfie was. "KUROMIE!" she yelled. "Split up!" Her friend nodded, and the two took off in separate directions. Milfie and Takuto split up too, Takuto chasing the blue-haired angel and Milfie the space-whale caretaker.

It was a long and vicious chase that seemed to last the rest of the party. (It seemed like this because it did, but everyone decided to keep on partying after the party had ended.) Neither the captors or the catches seemed to tire. 3 hours after they started….

In an incident with karaoke machine wires, Kuromie had been caught and was currently being restrained by Milfie. Mint however, had avoided the wires and somehow kept running for 3 hours straight. She was really tired, and Takuto was gaining on her, she looked back, then tried to speed up…

And hit someone.

First Reaction: "Shit." She thought. "I'm dead." (A/N: Nice words for a 12-year-old.)

Second Reaction: "…they're the height as me?"  thought

Third Reaction: Mint opened her eyes, scared to see. It was, like she thought, Kuromie, giving her a shocked look. They were about 4 inches apart.

Fourth Reaction: "Shi-" she started to exclaim, but was then pushed from behind into Kuromie. And then her head was shoved even more into his face.

"YOSH!" Milfie and Takuto exclaimed in unison. "Part one of Plan Miziro Kisu has been a success!" Mint pulled back, hands finally not pushing her back and head into Kuromie. What had just happened? "We got them to k-iiiii-sssss, we got them to k-iiiii-ssss!" Takuto and Milfie sang happily, doing their victory dance.

Fifth Reaction: Then it hit her like a bag of bricks and she fell over and fainted.

Takuto and Milfie continued to dance, not really noticing and caring. Kuromie, who was currently supporting a heavy blush, looked down at his fainted friend, then up at the two dancing perpetrators, then back at her. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon you. Someone will kidnap or step on you if you stay there." Then Kuromie dragged the younger girl out with him to the whale room like one would a stuffed toy. He couldn't access her room when she wasn't awake/conscious to let him in, so that would have to work. Kuromie sighed. Somehow he knew that this was only the beginning….

 PARTY 1 END

A/N: There are some random references here I gotta point out…

"_UKIUKIpartynight"_

Ukiuki means cheerful in Japanese. This is kind of based off the 15th episode of DiGiCharat, where there is a line in the song "Party Night" that goes "Touch Me Baby, ukiuki lady!". Plus the title is cute and fits the fic. Mint and Kuromie aren't very cheery, but the fic itself is lighthearted and cheerful, right? (And, I think in Galaxy Bang! Bang! it says "UkiUki Party Night" somewhere..)

"_Waka laka's a thing to play forever--oh! Milfie-san, are we done now?"_

This is a Waka Laka (DDR song) reference. 'cause Waka Laka rocks.

…_and some, erm, interesting ice sculptures of random things that Milfie and Takuto (mostly Takuto, it seems) thought represented Forte. (I won't go into detail...)_

In the original roleplay (a lot in the Shiva/Mint one, some in the current one), the cakes where shaped like Forte's bust. XD And when we did Ranpha's party, they were shaped like butts. XD

_"Takeyto-chan tolds me to tellz ya ta getz on teht there stagey, su!"_

_"It's Milfie-Wilfie suuuu!"_

_(except the intoxicated pink-haired angel.) _

_"I asked-ed Cheetos to come ask yuz to gret up thre but she gotz diztracted talksing to Lester-Wester, suuu!"_

The whole funny-talking thing is a Pita-ten reference. The main character, Misha, is an angel with pink hair who speaks really weird and says "su" after everything she says.

…_I asked-ed Cheetos…_

When me and my friend first heard Chitose's name, we latched onto the fact it sounded like "Cheetos". And then whenever we ate Cheetos we started to giggle and talk about how sad it was for Chitose, being baked into cheesy poofs and sold. And then we decided Nacho Cheese Doritos where Chitose when she got run over by a car. XD

_"You mean Cheeto-rin(patent pending)"_

This is the sort of name one would give a ko-gal, or cute high school girl, if their name was "Cheetos." X3

"_What plot?"_

Reference to the fact this is basically PWP (Porn w/o plot) without the Porn. XD

_Somewhere in the distance, the fourth wall crumbles.._

Breaking/crumbling/shattering the fourth wall means when the characters in a story show knowledge that they are not real and that this is all just a story/show/anime/manga/whatever.

…_Now K-I-S-U!"_

_"I-I-E!"_

_"H-A-I!"_

_"I said, I-I-E!"_

Kisu Kiss in Japanese. Iie no in Japanese. Hai yes in Japanese. d(0)b

_"Why… is your mom… so… fat…?"_

I like totally random your mom jokes.

_He couldn't access her room when she wasn't awake/conscious to let him in_

In the manga, when that weird dude suddenly gives Milfie a rose, it is said that only the angel or someone with their permission can get in their rooms.

_Plan Mizuiro Kisu_

"Mizuiro Kisu" means "light blue/aqua kiss" in Japanese. Mint's outfit and hair happen to be about that color.

Now that that's over…

NEXT TIME, ON "UKIUKIpartynight"!

Mint and Kuromie resolve to never tell anyone about what happened at Forte's party. But, it seems Ranpha found out from Takuto and Milfie, and has decided to throw her own party, making sure to invite the two of them! It looks like a normal, in fact even charming party, but with Takuto and Milfie as the chefs, the cakes seem to have a charm of their own! (fear teh corny summary)

PARTY 2  "Charm"ing Salsa Beat and… Super Dance?

PLUS!

OMAKE 1 You know you like it!

Read it, okays?


	2. Charming Salsa Beat

**UKIUKIpartynight**

**By: Mashimaro Neko**

A/N: The highly anticipated (not) chapter 2 of UKIUKIpartynight has arrived!! (And not exactly like the preview said…) And this time it's partially hydrogenated! …No, that is not a sales pitch…HEY LOOK! IT'S A DISTRACTION! -points randomly and runs away- I changed the plot ever so slightly, and there are going to be about 12 main charm (aka actual birthday party) chapters, as a guideline. This means the story goes over 2 years, and cover 2 of each of the 6 angels' b-days. I looked up some random GA game spoilers online, and it both makes this story's couple's slightly more canon and slightly more insane. In equally disturbing news, please enjoy the story!

(The omake has been blended into the next chapter's plot, sorry about that…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Angel's copyright or actually anything GA related except ads in the back of my Leave it to Piyoko book, a few pictures/gifs and songs on my computer and one fan art of Mint I did ten million years ago. If I wasn't so cheap that might change. I also own my sense of humor. Though no one offline understands it. –sulks like a emo- It's very non-squietur… they're so squietur….

**PARTY 2  **Charming Salsa Beat and… Our Dance?!

Music: "Sakura Saku" from Love Hina)

Mint's eyes opened the next morning to a bright blue sky. Was she on earth? It seemed so bright and real…then thinking a bit, she came to her senses. This was the whale room, wasn't it….she sighed, and sat up, holding her head. If she had woken up, all that craziness was a dream, right?

"You finally woke up." A voice remarked from behind her. Mint spun around to see Kuromie sitting in a tree. "You've been asleep all day, sleepyhead. It's already noon." He said teasingly.

"Ah! Kuromie-kun!" Mint said cheerfully, looking up at her childhood friend. "I had the absolutely CRAZIEST dream! It was Forte's party, and there were these weird sculptures. Milfie was drunk(er than usual) and somehow, you got my charm in a cake, even though it was Forte's party and she didn't select anyone. Then we learned it was actually some sort of plot to get us to kiss! Then I ran into you on accident and we were forced to, then…" the blue-haired angel paused. "Eh, I dunno what happened then." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Pretty weird though, huh?"

"Um, Mint-chan, as much as I don't want to tell you this…that was no dream. It actually happened."

Silence.

"….Kuromie-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Silence.

"Noooooo!!" Mint cried, curling into the fetal position, crying comically and rocking. "nononoooooonononononooooo…"

"That's not going to help anything! Now stop being emo in a ball." Kuromie said, jumping out of the tree.

"You're right!" She said, jumping up into standing position.

"Kuromie-kun," Mint said, turning sharply to him, with her eyes serious as hell and her hand towards him, pinky and thumb the only fingers out.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about all this, okay? We never kissed and last night NEVER HAPPENED." The fluffy-eared one said sternly. Kuromie blinked confusedly, then shook out whatever thoughts he had and did the same with his hand, their pinkies interlocking.

"Promise." Kuromie said, shaking her pinky lightly with his.

"If you break a promise, swallow 1000 needles!" they said in singsong unison, then let go, and softly giggled. Things were back to normal… right?

Two months later------------ 

"Minty-chan!!" The pink-haired angel called out to her telepathic co-worker, running toward her.

Mint spun around. "Yes, Milfie-san? What do ya want?" It was an ordinary enough day in it's own respect. Nothing too insane had happened yet. By now, Mint had forgotten about the cake incident to most extents.

"Ranpha-kun's birthday's coming up! Do you mind helping me make the cakes?" Milfie said hopefully.

"No." Mint said coolly. "I like my arms, thank you."

Milfie childishly stuck out her tongue. "Fiiine! I'll ask someone else!" She said stubbornly, and ran off. Once she turned the corner, Milfie stopped and giggled evilly under her breath, then went in the direction of Ranpha's room casually.

She knocked on the door , and heard a muffled "come in". The door opened.

"Ranpha, I have a plan to help a few young peoples who need to realize their love for eachother. Mind helping me a bit?"

--------------------

_The next day…_Though the ice sculptures of the room were now different, they were just as disturbing and distracting, and no one seemed to care. Well, except Mint and Kuromie, and probably Shiva, wherever he was.

"They really do love to make these, don't they?" Mint said, sweatdropping. Kuromie nodded in agreement. The two were propped against a wall, trying to block out the sculptures and talking every once and a while. Forte was already drunk, and Milfie and Takuto were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mint-chan, Kuromie-kun!" Lester said, walking up to them casually. "Having fun?"

"I guess." Kuromie said calmly. "It's really crowded though. And that music's really loud." And true, it was both; crowded, and salsa music blasted out of the speakers at a very high volume.

"Yeah, but no one really cares. They're too busy dancing. Except for us, I guess." Lester said, looking distracted. "Have you guys seen Vanilla around here? I need to talk to her." Mint and Kuromie shook their heads.

"Ah… that sucks. Oh yeah, did you hear?" He said, jumping subjects quickly. "I heard a rumor Ranpha elected two more angels for the charm game last-minute. Just in case you wanted a cake and do or don't want to kiss anyone. Oh, there Vanilla is!! See you two, don't drink, we don't want to get in trouble for letting you guys do something like that."

"I wonder who the elected angels are… probably Milfie and Chitose. Milfie's, well, Milfie, and I heard Ranpha say that Chitose needs a boyfriend." Mint said, cheerfully. "That'll be fun to watch."

"Yeah…" Kuromie said quietly, worry slightly creeping into his voice.

Mint gave him a curious look, but decided not to inquire but to change the subject.

"Hey, look! Milfie is giving the charm speech!" She said, pointing to the stage.

"Heya guys! Thanks for coming to the parties! Anybay, now is time for kisses and cake, the Charm Activity!" Milfie said, cheerful and, judging by her posture and talk, a bit drunk. "I know you were waiting for this the whole time, right? In the cakes, there are charmses, and if you get it, you get a kissy kissy from the angel it representses! Pink for mesis, blue for Minty, red for Ranpha-kun, light green for nursey lady Vani, dark-purple for Forty-man, and navy for Chi-tan! There's Ranpha's, then two for another angels in the kakeys. It's a SE- CER- ET who theys are! Happy kiss-hunting!"

Mint and Kuromie sweatdropped as Milfie skipped off the stage, her mind far off into sugar-sugar land like a dead light bulb fairy. The cake table was rushed, but the blue-haired angel and her friend stayed were they were.

"I don't really want a kiss from Ranpha, or Milfie and Chitose if they are the random angels." Kuromie said. "How long until they put out the next batch?"

"When all the charms are found." Mint said simply, sighing. "I hope it's soon I'm hungr---" she was cut off as Milfie glomped her from the side.

"Minty-tan, Kuromie-tun needs cake! Here cake!" she said, trying to hand a cake to Kuromie over Mint's head.

"No he doesn't! You're trying to sabotage it anyway! It probably has Ranpha's charm in it and you're hoping he'll get beat up or something!" Mint said, desperately trying to push the cake in her hands to the floor.

Kuromie blushed slightly. "I-I'm not hungry! Really!"

"YES YOU ARE!!" Milfie insisted. "Now you eat the cake or die! I INSIST!"

"He doesn't care! Don't take the cake, Kuromie-kun!" Mint said, utterly helpless with Milfie leaning hard on her shoulder and hugging her one handedly, with her cake-hand far over her head.

"I don't want the cake, honest!" Kuromie said. "Give it to Ranpha or something!"

"Fine then! I will!" Milfie said angrily, letting go of Mint and leaving with the cake, presumably to find Ranpha. Once out of sight, she giggled. They would have to face fate, accepting of it or not…

Mint sighed in relief. "Finally, my shoulder hurt…" 

Kuromie looked at her sternly. "Mint-chan… though you said we weren't supposed to talk about this… I think she's doing it again."

Mint looked at him, confused. "Huh? Doing what?"

"Stop playing dumb Mint-chan! You remember!" Kuromie scolded.

"I do? …Uh, remind me!"

"You know… the thing… we weren't supposed to talk about… That happened at Forte's party…"

"You ate too much? That must be it! You ate too much cake. Haha, baka Kuromie!"

"That's not it!!" Kuromie said, tiredly. "You don't remember, do you?"

Mint shook her head. Kuromie pulled her behind the nearest convient nearby sculpture and whispered into her ear.

"We kissed. They put your charm in the cake and I was given it. By Milfie. They chased us around. Don't you remember? You fainted, then you made me promise not to tell anyone or to ever speak of it again."

Mint eyes widened, then she shook her head. "Are you sure that actually happened Kuromie-kun? Sounds like an ecchi dream to me. Ecchi Ecchi Kuromie-kun!"

"It wasn't a dream! It was you who thought it was a dream. Honest!" Kuromie said, still whispering. Another partygoer, just them, bumped into him from the back, knocking him over… on top of the shocked Mint. (A/N: Stock shojo manga love situation number 2, folks! (#1 is the whole "hands meet while picking up dropped things" deal.))

The two friends blushed considerably, unmoving. _I swear… déjà vu… _Mint thought, looking into Kuromie's shocked and blushing face. _Something like this happened before… We were like this.. except… there was something else, wasn't there…?_

"U-um…" Kuromie stuttered. "I… Um…"

"Sorry to barge in on such a personal affair…" said a voice from behind them. Ranpha stood behind them, a smirk on her face. "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

Kuromie bolted up. "I-it's not like that!! You didn't interrupt anything!! I just tripped, y-you know?"

Ranpha giggled. "You're as red as a tomato, both of you. I foresee bed action in your future."

"Ewwwww! Ranpha, echiiiii! Hentai!! We don't like eachother and we're not even legal!!" Mint said loudly, her face redder than before.

"Well, neither are Milfie and Takuto-san…" she said, casually. "And I bet you've guessed or been told what they do every night. They—"

"WE KNOW." Kuromie and Mint said loudly in unison.

"Teehee. Corruption of youth. They've got a lot against them now…" Ranpha said to herself. "Anyway. Aren't you curious why I was even looking for you two in the first place?"

"Um, no, actually." Kuromie said. "I don't really want to know, but you're going to tell me anyway, so just get it over with."

"It's about the charm."

"I didn't get one."

"Exactly. I did."

Silence.

"So you're going to kiss yourself?" Mint said. "Oh god, that is one thing I don't want to see…"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Ranpha said angrily, hitting Mint on the head. "As an angel with my charm out there, if I get a charm, it doesn't count and I can freely give it to someone else."

"So, you're giving Kuromie-kun the charm? (I don't think you're evil enough to give me one.) Who's is it?" Mint asked, curiously.

"Oh, no one special."

"puru?"

Ranpha ignored Mint's confused reaction and took Kuromie's hand, opened it, set the charm in it without letting him see it, then closed his hand. The whale-taker blinked confusedly at this strange treatment of it, opening his hand. Shock came over his face.

"whose is it, Kuromie-kun?"

"… well…"

"What?"

"It's not Ranpha's."

"Yes?"

"It's not Chitose's…"

"Yes?"

"And it's definitely not Milfie's."

"whose is it then?"

"…yours…"

It was just as Kuromie said that word that Mint remembered the former party's events, in their full contents. "purupurupuru…" she mumbled as she comically melted onto the floor. Ranpha laughed hysterically.

"You shouldn't be surprised! It's not like this is new to you." She said, holding back giggles. "I mean, it happened at Forte's party too!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!" Mint yelled, startling a few other partygoers. "DID MILFIE AND TAKUTO—"

"fufufu…" Two strange voices came from nowhere. Mint looked around frantically. Kuromie eyes widened.

"W-who was that?" Mint said, slightly scared.

"Fufufu… Mint-chan, Kuromie-kun… we could not let this rest! Sleeping dogs won't lie unless they are meant to!" said one of the voices.

"There is still much to be said between you two! We couldn't let silence forget this all! (Besides, we need enough material for the next 10 chapters.)" said the other. Mint and Kuromie blinked confusedly.

"To announce the secrets of truth and love!"

"To extend its reach to the stars above!"

Two familiar figures jumped down and landed gracefully on top of one of the statues.

"Milfie!"

"Takuto!"

"Team Mizuiro Kisu, blasting off at the speed of sound! Surrender and kiss or prepare to run!" There the two stood, in uniform-like white outfits with an aqua "MK" on the front.

"…You're kidding, right?" Kuromie said, werided out. Mint stood silent in shock.

"Stop infringing copyright!!" Ranpha yelled, knocking them off the sculpture with a giant paper fan. (AN: Hammerspace is your friend!)

"We're blasting off again..." Milfie said childishly as she and her boyfriend dropped to the floor, landing clumsily.

Mint turned to Kuromie slowly. "K-kuromie-kun…"

Kuromie did the same. "C-could they actually still…"

"Be on about the whole M-mizuiro Kisu thing, now?"

The two became silent.

Milfie stood up, rubbing her bottom. "Tchtchtch… Ranpha, that was mean…"

"I agreed to help you, but that doesn't mean 'go do stupid things and make stupid entrances!'"

"But it was dramatic…" Milfie's eyes watered and trembled.

"Dramatic like my ass!! Don't you have a job? I'm done on my part!"

"RANPHA!! Did you buy into this confusing lie that they made up too?!" Mint said, spazzing and feeling very betrayed and angry. "If you can't notice, We are NOT in love!! NO LOVE!! We're friends!! ONLY!! NOT special ones, and WITHOUT benefits!! Do I have to spell it out?! Do I have to write it on our foreheads?! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!! T-O-M-O-D-A-C-H-I!!"

"Aww, it's so cute! She's denying it!" Ranpha said teasingly with a giggle. Milfie awed after her. Mint growled, barring her teeth.

"I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING EXCEPT LIES!!!"

"Aww, so cute! Young love…"

"SHUT UPPP!!! STOP LYING!!! YOU LIED!!!!"

"It really is cute. Takuto, were we ever like that?"

"I don't think so, we were older…"

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT WE AREN'T IN LOVE!!!"

"Aww, I wonder if they'll ever come to terms with it themselves?" Ranpha teased finally, looking at the two innocently, as Kuromie sweatdropped and Mint screamed.

"THAT'S IT RANPHA, YOU ARE GOING—" Mint started off, but was then hit with a small ball-like object. As soon as it touched her head, it trapped Mint and Kuromie underneath a net.

Mint blinked, her brain fuzzy for a moment. As soon as she realized what it was, she struggled. "MILFIE-SAN! This isn't funny!! Let us out!!" The pink-haired angel only giggled in response.

"Gotcha! This time it'll be all perfect! We'll be sure to get a few more fans of the Kuromie and Mint couple now!"

"But we aren't a couple!" Kuromie protested weakly, trying to find the ends of the net.

"What are you, a fanfic writer?" Mint yelled.

"That's someone else's job, I just set everything up conveniently."

Repair crews at the 4th wall ask for a raise due to the sudden new breakage.

"Now let's get to work!" Milfie said, and turned to Takuto. He brought out a remote control out of his pocket, and pushed the red button. The net strung together at the corners and lifted up, apparently connected to the ceiling. It led them over to the stage, and dropped the two blushing crew members in a heap on the stage. Milfie and Takuto then walked on stage infront of them.

"Miina-san! Look what we caught!" Milfie said cheerfully, pointing to the two heavily blushing crew members. "A real live fan coupling!"

This just in! Workers Riot at the 4th wall! More details at 9!

Seemingly all the room turned to them. A few awed. A few groaned. Some young children pretended to puke. Some adults actually did, though that had nothing to do with the couple. Most just stared in silence, smirking.

Milfie returned their smile. "In case you don't know who they are… Mint, here, is our youngest Angel-dan member! She loves the space whales, and is telepathic."

"OOOOH, AHHHH!" Takuto said exaggeratedly.

"And Kuromie here is the caretaker of said space whales. He's a normal guy, pretty much."

"OOOOH, AHH—wait, that's not impressive…" Takuto said, slightly pissing Kuromie off. "Shut up!"

"And they are in... LOVE-LOVE!! Is it true? YES! Is it better than chocolate? Maybe!" Takuto said.

"_What is love? Is it true it's better than chocolate?" _Milfie sang cheerfully.

"These two lovebirds—well, looking at Mint's ears, love-rabbits is a better word—"

"THEY'RE NOT RABBIT EARS!"

"--- have been brought together by the tradition of the charms! That's right, Kuromie has coincidentally found---"

"COINCEDENCE MY ASS!"

"--- his sweetheart's charm!" Takuto finished. Milfie threw off the net and pushed them together lightly, as to emaphize the sweetheart part. Mint pushed Milfie away.

"So now, THEY WILL—" Milfie started.

"HOLD IT!" said a girlish voice. Everyone froze and shut up.

Forte marched on stage.

"THEY CAN'T KISS!"

Everyone gasped.

"BECAUSE…"

Anxious silence. Sentence fragments.

"…they should dance instead."

Confused silence.

"… Forte, why dance?" Ranpha asked, walking on stage with a grin. This was planned. And it was obvious, and had that fake feel to it.

"Because, Ranpha, this is your party."

"I know, Forte, but what does this have to do with my party?"

"…uuuu–hic-uuh…" Forte trailed off into stupidty and hiccups. She had obviously had at least seven one too many drinks.

Ranpha sighed and looked at the audience pathetically. "Salsa music. Salsa music is for love. I like salsa music. They're going to dance to salsa music. Which is for love."

The audience gave a collective "ooooooooh" sort of noise.

"And then they kiss?" Milfie asked.

"Sure." Ranpha said nonchalantly.

Milfie turned to the crowd. "What do you think?"

"NO!!" Kuromie and Mint shouted in unison.

The audience gave collective excited noises and agreement gestures.

"All right then, if you insist!" Milfie said cheerfully.

"WE DIDN'T!" Mint and Kuromie yelled.

"Ranpha, hit the music!"

Ranpha ran to the radio and turned on the music. It was fast like a DDR song. On heavy. With the tempo times two. If it had no vocals. Kuromie and Mint looked at eachother, horror-sticken. They knew that if they tried to dance to that…. Horrible things…

They both stood up at the same time, almost accepting of their fate. Milfie pushed them both off the edge of the stage. Which led to them in a heap. A surprisingly non-fanclub inducing one. (They can't always have sucky luck.) The two quickly stood up, back to back.

"…Kuromie?" Mint said, too afraid to move.

"Yes?" Kuromie awnsered, having the same problem.

"If I die, tell Milfie that I hate her guts." She said.

The two turned around and laced fingers and braced themselves for the worst.

Kuromie and Mint did something resembling dancing. Spinning eachother, mostly. Said spinning was done very clumsly when Kuromie did it, so it was soon wordlessly decided to be Mint's duty. To be spun. Fast. Both of them moved their feet frantically, jumping sometimes, their fingers laced purely for protection provided one of them fall. Neither of the two knew what the hell was going on. They just moved to the beat. Rather clumsly. Some people might have thought that cute. But that was a bad thing for the two, so they tried to stay steady.

"Danger! Danger!" Takuto yelled. Ranpha hit him with her paper fan.

Mint spun again. She knew the song was about to end. She just had to hold out... she could feel her ankle lean—and she knew it was the end. Not of the song, but of her short and tortured life.

She felt herself falling. "Wha—" Kuromie exclaimed, but he was cut off as the blue-haired girl fell onto him. They both fell to the floor, and— in an instant--

_STAGE FAILED._

"Kisu!" Milfie cheered. It was all over. The thing they all wanted had happened. Mint finally figured out what happened and immediately pulled herself back, her face red. Kuromie's was the same.

Milfie and Takuto toasted, beer in hands. Many cheered. Many puked. Ranpha stopped the music. Forte ran off. Then all these people pretty much forgot about the two themselves, and started talking about the achievement.

Mint then jumped back even more, noticing she was pretty much laying on him. She soon was kneeling on the floor beside him. Kuromie sat up as well. "...I'm sorry..." Mint said quietly, her face still bright red. "I slipped..." Kuromie shook his head. "We would have had to anyway. It was just sooner than later. The real problem is... I think that this lie has just gotten a whole lot more public..."

Mint looked around. The many guests were cheering. Milfie and Takuto were drinking, and talking about how Miziuro Kisu had suceeded again. Ranpha was listening to the pink-haired angel and her boyfriend with a smile. Everyone seemed to be talking about the new couple on the ship, Mint and Kuromie.

The blue-haired girl fell over.

"NO! DON'T FAINT!"

**Referance Notes:**

"_If you break a promise, swallow 1000 needles!"_

Japanese equivilent of "Cross my heart and hope to die".

"_You're as red as a tomato, both of you. I foresee bed action in your future."_

In a roleplay me and my friends did, one of the characters boldly said that to someone. I forgot which roleplay it was in, but I said it. And I don't remember why. It was hilarious, though.

"_To announce the secrets of truth and love!"_

"_To extend its reach to the stars above!"_

"_Milfie!"_

"_Takuto!"_

"_Team Mizuiro Kisu, blasting off at the speed of sound! Surrender and kiss or prepare to run!" There the two stood, in uniform-like white outfits with an aqua "MK" on the front._

In case you were unlucky/lucky enough to miss the American version of Pokemon, this is Team Rocket's poem-thing. Edited, of course.

"_And they are in... LOVE-LOVE!! Is it true? YES! Is it better than chocolate? Maybe!" Takuto said._

"_What is love? Is it true it's better than chocolate?" Milfie sang cheerfull._

This is a line to the solo song Ai Kago, from Morning Musume/ Hello! Project sung early in her career, called "Renai tte Nani" (What is Love). I love that song. It's so cute and almost sad-sounding sometimes.

"_Danger! Danger!" Takuto yelled._

If you suck at DDR and are about to fail a stage, some voice yells, "Danger! Danger!" ... I know this because I suck at DDR.

_STAGE FAILED._

More DDR referances. If you fail a stage, it says, "Stage Failed." Duh.

…_her mind far off into sugar-sugar land like a dead light bulb fairy._

Inside joke. Sugar-sugar land is the land of death/ the land of hyperness. The place where light bulb fairies go after their light bulb goes out. I'm part of the welcoming committee. The unofficial capital of St. Lucia. Yeah….don't ask…

_YOU LIED!!!!_

Higurashi referance, to some extent. Me and my friends say this alot.

**FLASH JAPANESE LESSON:**

Echii means Pervert/perverted

Hentai means pervert/perverted or anime porn. In this, it means the first two.

Tomodachi means friend.

Dan means brigade.

Miina means everybody.

I think that's all the random japanese I used in this...

A/N: Thank you for reading! Yaaaaay for all you anxious readers!! Sorry this chapter took so long, as always it's very long, a little over 10 pages on Microsoft Word with 10pt print. 219 paragraphs. 4188 words. Tens of thousands of characters. (I checked with Word Count.) Of course, that is including the author and referance notes... Anyway! Thank you! Pie!

**Next chapter preview:**

And now the whole ship knows about the (alleged) lie that is Mint and Kuromie's feeling for eachother. Some of the crew forget in their drunkenness, but not all... will the two friends be able to live through Chitose's party, even when they have to watch our for a fanclub?

**Chapter 3  Charming Broken Secret and... Lie supporters?!**


End file.
